Most people consider photographs to be among their most valuable assets. A photograph provides a memorable image on physical media, which can be stored for a long time. A photograph also is an excellent mechanism for content distribution and storage. Current digital photo technology has been widely accepted and image composition technology has become mature.
Due to the memorable nature of the photographs, utilizing consumer photographs as a media to advertise products and/or services to the targeted consumer group certainly has advantages. One way to accomplish this is to add the advertisement to the consumer photographs. So far, however, no advertiser has ever considered such an approach.